


Maia Gets Off

by Hawthorn Fire (Hawthorn_Fire)



Series: Maia Takes the Initiative [3]
Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: Closet Sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Staff Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawthorn_Fire/pseuds/Hawthorn%20Fire
Summary: A Staff party at Reddick, Boseman, & Kolstad takes an unusual turn for Maia Rindell and Amy Breslin.





	Maia Gets Off

Staff parties at Reddick, Boseman, & Kolstad were impromptu and informal, which Maia learned from Jay who casually came around to tell the details to the newer associates so they wouldn’t be left out. The firm had a good quarter; money was growing, and there would be a catered dinner and open bar in the office, spouses invited. Marissa had hinted around at knowing more about the company’s future direction earlier that week, but Maia didn’t know how much attention to pay to that gossip, and she had other things on her mind.

Maia planned on not attending because of her pending legal issues. Except she told Marissa and Marissa made a big deal out of it, so Diane stopped by her desk and told she needed to come. That meant that Maia could formally introduce Amy to all of her co-workers, and not just the folks forced to help her during her legal mess. 

Marissa was excited; she confessed to Maia that she had tried to get Lucca to talk about Amy but Lucca didn't say much other than "blonde."

"But that could mean anything. Is that like 'Marilyn Monroe' blonde, or ‘Jennifer Lawrence’ blonde, or..."

"Disney Princess blonde." Lucca said, as she passed by Maia's desk where they were holding the conversation.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Marissa asked.

"You didn't ask for details." Lucca said over her shoulder.

"So, Disney princess?" Marissa asked Maia.

"Yep. Pretty much." Maia confirmed. She was supposed to be finishing a report, but no one had yelled at her for it yet, so she was dawdling, talking to Marissa.

"Wow. I can't wait to meet her."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you, too. She enjoys hearing about your investigator training."

"You told Amy about me, Maia?”

"Sure. You're one of my co-workers."

“I didn’t realize I was worth talking about outside of work.” Marissa said, blushing.

“Of course. You’re my friend. And you’ve been doing cool stuff.” Maia said, leaning over the paperwork she was supposed to have turned in an hour ago. “I think you and Amy will really hit it off when you meet.”

 

#

 

Maia was right; Marissa and Amy did get along great. The two of them had been chatting for over an hour, drinks in hand, plucking olives from a plastic plate Marissa had overloaded with appetizers from the catering table. Maia was relieved. She was terrible at small talk and nervous at this party. Listening to her girlfriend talk to her work friend was relaxing and fun and saved her from having to make social effort. Lucca was absent, but it seemed like this sort of party wasn’t her type of scene anyway. Maia thought Lucca seemed like more of a one-on-one conversation kind of person.

It was interesting to observe her co-workers in a relaxed social environment. Most of the men had wives or girlfriends. Most of her female colleagues were single. A couple of them brought women, but she wasn’t sure if the plus ones were romantic dates or just friends or roommates. She couldn’t tell by dress or demeanor. In other circumstances she and Amy would play “friends or dating” speculation, but Maia didn’t want to start that sort of thing in front of Marissa. Marissa would get far too into it, and it was important to the game that they never truly find out one way or another. And the speculation game was often the prelude to intimacy between Maia and Amy, and that would be awkward here. Maia tried to play the game in her own head, but Amy was far better at it than she was. Amy noticed things like thumb rings and hem lengths, fabric choices and gay hair trends that Maia wasn’t aware were LGBT clues.

Maia tuned back into the conversation to discover that Marissa was teasing out the details of when their relationship had started, and Amy was admitting just when she had first started romancing Maia, when Maia was seventeen and dating Ted. (There hadn’t been sex at the time, just a lot of making out and heavy petting, but the on-again, off-again dalliance had continued throughout Maia’s relationship with Ted and then heated up when Ted became insufferable and Amy got possessive and wanted him gone. After the first time Amy had sex with Maia, Maia knew that Ted wasn’t going to be around a minute longer.) Amy was being cagey with the details of all of that, but Marissa knew enough about Ted and the timeline because of the stupid twitter spambots, and Maia could see she was putting the whole thread together. She really needed to step in, but was blanking on a topic change when Diane made her entrance, with her spouse Kurt McVeigh on her arm, saving her the trouble. Maia and Amy were introduced to Kurt first because they were standing fairly close to the door and the open bar. 

Kurt McVeigh had a presence that Maia was impressed with. She had already seen the video of him saving a small child during a car jacking, and in person he exuded a rugged, quiet confidence that Maia liked. And he smelled great. Maia and Amy both shook his hand, but Marissa seemed to be on a first name basis with him and he asked her about several of her current projects. 

“So how is work going, Amy?” Diane asked.

“Not bad.” Amy said.

“We haven’t run into you in court yet.” Diane said.

“I’m still in a junior role. I haven’t sat second chair yet.” Amy said.

“Ah, well you’ll get there, soon, I’m sure.” Diane said.

“I hope so.” Amy said. Maia knew Amy was ambivalent about working in the state’s attorney’s office, but that was between the two of them.

Eventually Diane and Kurt moved on through the crowd and Maia and Amy and Marissa returned to talking. The perilous topic of the Amy/Maia dating timeline seemed to be forgotten.

Maia realized that Amy was in the perfect mood. Happy, a little tipsy, but not so tipsy that she wasn’t interested in being amorous. The look she was giving Maia was one of the signature looks; this one was the playful one that said she wanted a quickie in some ‘out of the way but potentially dangerous’ space. The other ‘look’ was similar but more serious, it was the one that said “I’m going to take you home and fuck you into the sheets.” Both of those looks made Maia immediately wet, and tonight was no exception. She smiled back at Amy and the two of them stood looking at each other.

“You know, I need to use the ladies’ room. Maia, come and show me where it is.” Amy announced suddenly, and Marissa suggested they have fun, turning to find Jay the crowd.

Amy veered away from the direction of the restrooms and Maia tried to object until she realized that Amy was headed to the supply closet, which was helpfully labeled. They had passed it in Maia’s short office tour when they arrived. Amy poked her head in, and pulled Maia in after her.

There was a small desk lamp on top of one of the bookcases that Maia plugged in and turned on so they wouldn’t have to turn on the harsh glow of the overhead fluorescent lights. Amy locked the door behind them and then pinned Maia against the large stack of copy paper boxes.

Her hands were moving over Maia’s body, up her hips and sides towards her breasts, as she held Maia’s gaze.

“You thought Kurt McVeigh was hot.” Amy said.

“No. Not really. Not like that.” Maia protesting, letting herself sink into Amy’s roving hands.

“Not like what?” Amy asked.

“Not like, ‘I want to fuck him’ hot. I like the confidence. Also he smells nice. But I don’t want to climb on him and ride.”

“Are you sure about that?” Amy asked.

“Yes. I don’t need dick.” Maia said smiling at Amy.

“But you want to be like him?” Amy said.

“I… no. I don’t want to be a dude. But confidence doesn’t have to be gendered, you know.”

“I know. I just want to know where your head’s at.” Amy said.

“Well he’s interesting. I’d like to be like that. Quiet and strong.”

“I think that would be hot, Maia. I think you’re hot.” Amy started kissing her feverishly, and Maia realized something had changed during the conversation. This wasn’t going to be quickie sex at all.

Quickie sex was fast and dirty and without much foreplay or prelude. It helped that Maia got wet really easily when Amy looked at her. Amy could flip up the hem of Maia’s dress or skirt, push her panties aside and enter her, thrusting with her fingers while her thumb moved over Maia’s clit until she came. Usually it happened in five minutes or so, but no more than ten. Blissful, exciting minutes. Amy took longer to get aroused; it was hard for Maia to return the favor, so she waited to do that when they were alone at home.

Amy with her long graceful neck. Amy with her tiny waist, slim ankles, moving as gracefully as a swan, as a ballet dancer. Amy with her pretty eyes, and wicked mouth, and her long graceful model’s fingers. All she had to do was smile and Maia would lubricate herself so that Amy could fuck her with those long, long fingers, rubbing Maia’s nipple through her blouse until Maia came hard, clamped down on those fingers which refused to stop moving inside her, while Amy put her forehead against Maia’s head and Maia could feel the slight perspiration from Amy’s rigorous movement.

Quickie sex happened in all sorts of illicit places. On the airplane under a blanket, in the dressing room at the mall, at the movies. Behind bushes in a public park, on Amy’s older brother’s bed during Thanksgiving, in an alcove at the back of Amy’s grandparent’s church. Once or twice in a public restroom, but not often because Maia was squeamish about cleanliness and public restrooms.

Maia was prepared for the quickie sex, but Amy had changed her plans once they were in the supply closet, and she was going to take her time. She kissed Maia long and slow, and gently helped Maia remove her blouse.

Maia leaned back into the boxes behind her and let herself drown in the sensation of Amy moving over her, kissing down her neck to her breasts, hands moving everywhere across her body, down… until she felt Amy deftly remove her skirt and panties, dropping them to the floor. Amy never fumbled with a zipper or a clasp; she knew exactly how to get Maia out of every item of clothing better than Maia could get herself into them. Amy always knew exactly what she was doing, and now she was on her knees, pushing Maia’s legs apart and entering her with her long fingers and her tongue. Maia looked down, the way she always did, and saw the most beautiful girl she had ever seen doing the most wicked, wicked things to her. She was still surprised, as she was every time, that this woman would do these things to her, of all people. Dorky, awkward Maia had the beautiful blonde licking her labia.

When Amy took her clit into her mouth, Maia rolled her head back with the rise of desire, knowing that she couldn’t hold out long against Amy’s relentless tongue. Her first orgasm washed over her, and she had to find a surface to lean on, a file cabinet nearby, because her legs were threatening to give out. When the second orgasm hit, she heard a series of bells, and it took a few seconds to realize that it was the sound of her text notifications. Someone was texting her.

“Oh Jesus. I wish I had put that on silent.” Maia said.

“You better answer; they’re going to find us in this closet if it keeps going off.” Amy said.

Maia fished the phone out of her skirt pocket on the floor and shut off the ringer while Amy found wet wipes in her purse and started to clean herself up. The text was from Marissa.

 

_[Marissa]: You better get back here. There’s news on TV about your mom and everyone is watching._

_[Marissa]: Also, you missed a big company announcement._

 

In the large conference room, the projection screen was broadcasting cable news to whole assembled firm when Maia pushed through to stand next to Diane. There was footage of her dad being arrested in Florida, captured just before had made his way out of the country. The news crawl said that Lenore Rindell contacted the police and let them know where her husband was hiding after he called her and told her his location. Mrs. Rindell had been working with federal prosecutors since his escape, giving them the evidence they needed to convict both her husband and his brother, and in exchange, she had received an immunity deal for herself and for her daughter. Lenore did have to do the perp walk for the cameras herself as part of the bargain, and the footage of Maia’s dad’s arrest was spliced with footage of her mom being led away too. 

Lucca was actually if the office, on the phone in the corner of Diane’s space, probably talking to the prosecutor. Maia wondered when she had arrived, and if she had done so because of the news.

According to the network crawl (scrolling under the flashing lights of police cars in front of her childhood home) the deal Maia’s Uncle Jax had made was undone by some of the new evidence, as it became clear there was more corruption than he had told the prosecutors. Watching her mom being lead away in handcuffs on the news freaked Maia out more than seeing her dad that way. And she wasn’t on her mother’s doorstep to kiss her and tell her she loved her, as she had been for her dad. Her mom probably needed it more than he had.

Maia couldn’t believe her mother saved her. She couldn’t remember her mother ever stepping in to help her. Mom usually acted helpless until someone else fixed the problem, and if that person wasn’t Dad, it was Uncle Jax, or Maia herself. Her mom actually saving the day was unprecedented, and Maia had no idea what to do about it.

No one said much of anything about Maia’s absence or sudden reappearance and no one seemed to notice her or Amy’s disheveled clothes. Most of her colleagues acted sympathetic about what was happening, and they actually seemed sincere about it. It’s not often you get to see someone’s family embarrassed on national television when they’re standing next to you at a party. Adrian Boseman assured her that she’d be okay, and told her Lucca was going to take her home as soon as she was off the phone, while Barbara Kolstad stood next to her with a hand around her shoulder. Diane finally guided Maia away from the news and the crowd and into her office, where Lucca had just finished up. It turned out she had been talking to Elspeth Tascioni. 

“I’m going to take you and Amy home, and then you and I will go and get your mom out of jail, okay Maia?” Lucca said. 

“I can take her home and get her mom, actually…” Amy started to say, but Diane cut her off.

“Amy, I understand why you want to do that, but it’s better if it’s Lucca. You don’t want any conflicts of interest with your job. Lucca has already acted on Maia’s behalf. And she’s working with Elspeth Tascioni on this. They have a strategy in place.” Diane said it in her no-nonsense, ‘this is final’ voice, and Amy acquiesced.

The ride back to their apartment was quiet, especially since Maia was riding up front by Lucca, still stunned by the news, and Amy was in the backseat. Maia wasn’t sure what Amy was thinking, but she didn’t seem happy. The three of them went in, and Maia talked to Amy quietly while Lucca waited by the door.

“I’m sorry, honey. I’m so sorry about my fucked up family.” Maia said to Amy. Amy ran her fingers through Maia’s hair and pressed their foreheads together.

“You are not your family. None of us are our families. Thankfully. I’m sorry your family put you through this, darling. We’ll be okay.” Amy assured her. It made Maia feel much better. She still had Amy. Maia kissed her, and pulled away to follow Lucca out the door.

It seemed like Maia and Lucca had been standing around for hours in county lock-up waiting for Maia’s mom to be process and released. The officers kept telling her it would be soon, but time dragged on. 

“What was the big company announcement?” Maia finally thought to ask.

“Oh. They're absorbing a small firm and bringing in some new partners. Nothing to worry about.” Lucca said, waving the idea away.

“If you say so.” Maia said, and put it out of her mind.

Finally she heard her mom down a hallway, talking to an officer about hair care products. Maia wondered how that conversation had started. When her mom turns the corner Maia almost didn’t recognize her, so worn and tired she looked. Almost as if she had aged a decade overnight. But when she caught sight of Maia she lit up, and her mom was back suddenly; the mom from when she was a little kid, when her smile lit up her eyes looking at Maia and Maia thought she was the whole world.

“My baby!” Lenore exclaimed, pulling Maia to her and holding her tight. “No one is going to take you away from me. My baby is not going to prison; I made sure of it.” Her mom was saying in her ear. 

“Mom, did Dad call you? They said he called you and you turned him in.” Maia said, pulling back from her mom to look at her.

“Yes, I did. But I turned him in weeks ago. I’ve been working with the prosecutors since he fled town and left you here in trouble. And that Elspeth woman, your lawyer. She knew, too. She had a good idea where he was anyway. But he called me and confirmed it. Your Uncle Jax is going to go to prison too. I didn’t trust him not to blame you. I’m not letting them get away with it, and you get punished for what they did. Now tell me, did I look good for my perp walk? I had my hair done this afternoon.”

 

#

 

The whirlwind of legal proceedings blinded Maia and Lucca both, but it was a short period of time before they were both informed that Maia was completely off the hook; that she wouldn’t be the one to take the fall for her dad or her uncle.

The Feds seized her parents’ mansion, and Lenore was broke. Everything they owned went to pay off the defrauded clients, but it wasn’t nearly enough.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ve been broke before, sweetheart. I know how to be poor. I’ve already got a job lined up.” Her mom was selling cars at a Lexus dealer. Maia suspected people came in to see her just for the novelty of it.

Amy and Maia had a couple of rent payments left before they would have to pack up their apartment and move somewhere smaller. Maia knew that was coming eventually and they had already started packing.


End file.
